This proposal is to renew Environmental Carcinogenesis and Mutagenesis (T32 ES-09250-20). It is a fairly large Training Program due to an NIEHS-directed merger of two smaller training programs, one in toxicology and the other with a more genetic bent. The Program has retained its diverse research interests, which has proven extremely valuable. Trainees with toxicology backgrounds discuss research genetics or molecular biology. The consequence has been an inevitable cross-fertilization of ideas and approaches. The major emphasis of the program remains the impact of environmental exposure on the genesis of disease, particularly cancer and pulmonary dysfunction, using molecular, genetic and toxicological approaches. Participating faculty derive from six different departments, including the Departments of Cell and Cancer Biology, Environmental Health, Molecular Genetics, Genome Sciences, Surgery and Dermatology. Nationally, the program fulfills a need to train individuals at the pre- and postdoctoral levels in disciplines relating to biological, oncological and toxicological consequences of environmental exposure. Institutionally, the program has brought research efforts of several laboratories into a common focus in areas of exposure and environmental health, and has facilitated collaborative efforts between these laboratories. Thus, the program encourages trainees to engage in research that combines the expertise of several laboratories. These interactions are facilitated by biweekly journal club meetings where trainees alternatively present a topical paper or present their data. The investigators interdisciplinary approach provides the trainees with a broader-based background than is otherwise available. Pre-doctoral trainees all have the equivalent of an undergraduate major in a chemical, biological or physical science with superior academic achievements that many have won awards and recognition while in the program. Postdoctoral candidates are selected based on proven academic accomplishments and hold the degrees of Ph.D., D.V.M. or M.D. Pre- and postdoctoral trainees are selected from a national pool of applicants. This renewal application requests pre-doctoral (8) and postdoctoral (4) positions. This programmatic size is optimal for the number of preceptors, the number of departments, and the extensive resources available to the trainees. BACKGROUND This is a revised competing continuation application from the University of Cincinnati. The emphases for years 21-25 of this Training Program are very similar to those for the first 20 years, namely the impact of environmental exposure on the genesis of disease, particularly cancer and pulmonary dysfunction, using molecular, genetic and toxicological approaches. The Program Director, Dr. Peter Stambrook, has devoted a serious effort to make improvements to the application, based on the previous review. Administrative and typographical errors have been corrected. The environmental health focus of the mentors and trainees is better described and the quantitative science training has been improved. The program has essentially the same primary focus on personalized training for pre- and postdoctoral trainees using a multifaceted approach to enable the trainees to interpret the findings properly and to integrate them appropriately within the overall framework of what is known about environmental exposure and susceptibility to disease. There has been considerable faculty turnover in the past 5 years. Dr. Stambrook, who has headed the program for many years and Chair of the Department of Cell Biology and Cancer Biology, has recently stepped down from the Chair in order to devote more effort to this program.